<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bucketfull by cathrheas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423679">Bucketfull</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas'>cathrheas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cows, Lactation, M/M, Milking, i dont know.....i do not know.....sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe experiences his first milking as a cow.</p><p>(Sequel to Fodlan Farms.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bucketfull</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ze_z_zi/gifts">ze_z_zi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(sighs) ze why are you like this. i mean i am too but why are WE like this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Caspar’s hands were slightly cool when they came into contact with Ashe’s udders. The chill, in combination with his firm grip, made Ashe let out a sharp yet deep </span>
  <em>
    <span>moo.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Caspar merely laughed, his hands growing a little tighter. “Man, this one’s lively, Linhardt! Hm...yours has bigger udders, though...I’ll have to work a little harder, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it a rest. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> competing with you,” Linhardt said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Ashe watched Linhardt’s careful hands massaging Mercedes’ udders. However, it was quite difficult for him to focus on watching when Caspar was vigorously grabbing at him, as if he were afraid Ashe would fly away. “C’mon, dumb cow! Linhardt’s gonna win, at this rate!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just relax, Ashe,” Mercedes said. Her voice sounded...a little different. Her tail was swinging behind her, almost as if she were excited. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> he relax like her? “It feels a lot worse when you fight it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashe somehow doubted that not fighting would make it any better, but he could never resist Mercedes. At the very sound of her command, his body started to go slack, his underbelly sinking further into Caspar’s hands...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, he felt the milk spurting out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It must have been thick; the sound of it hitting the bucket was quite audible. Even so, the feeling of the milk itself coming out of him was nowhere near as good as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>relief</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his udders. He hadn’t realized how full they were before, until Caspar’s rough hands had begun to touch him. Now, he wanted nothing more than to feel it forever, until he was dry. He’d never felt such a sensation when he was a human...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you go,” came Caspar’s voice, energetic as always, but somehow still incredibly soothing. Had his voice always been so alluring, so calming? “Attaboy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Caspar, only female cows have udders, you know,” Linhardt deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Really? Well, whatever, this one’s a guy—I can totally feel it! And he’s a good, good boy! Ain’t that right, big fella?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ashe tried to say—to moan, perhaps—but it came out as another moo. Caspar patted him on the side, then went right back to milking him, pulling his teats down into the bucket, back and forth. Ashe had forgotten that Linhardt and Mercedes were there, he was so focused on Caspar’s strong hands...he couldn’t even bother feeling guilty about getting such euphoria from the hands of his former friend. In fact, he felt closer to Caspar than ever before, when Caspar was touching him so casually in what felt like such an intimate place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Caspar. My bucket’s full.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Ashe hadn’t even realized his eyes had fallen shut until he opened them, looking over at Linhardt and Mercedes. Linhardt was tidying off his hands with a towel, and Mercedes had already trotted over to drink some water. Sure enough, Linhardt’s bucket was full. “Aw, man, I lost...sorry, buddy. Looks like today’s not our day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’d have better luck if you didn’t roughhouse your cow like that...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caspar combed his fingers through the tuft at the front of Ashe’s head. As nice as it felt, it was small comfort; Ashe missed the feeling of those hands on his udders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Caspar said, “Don’t worry. I’ll come back tomorrow, pal—and we’ll show Linhardt just how good of a team we make! Sound good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashe would have sighed happily, if he could make such a human sound. Maybe life as a cow was perfect for him, after all...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to <a href="https://twitter.com/cathrheas">follow me on Twitter!</a></p><p>Or don't. I completely understand if you don't.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>